The Tether
by Unexpectablee
Summary: My take on what should happen after the Wemma wedding at the hotel. Inspired by the photo B. Falchuk posted on Twitter. FINCHEL IS FOREVER.


Heey everyone :) This is my first Glee story I hope you'll enjoy it !

It is based on the photo B. Falchuk tweeted earlier of Lea and Cory behind the scene dressed in character. So this is my take on what happens between Rachel and Finn after Wemma's wedding.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed in her hotel room in her bathrobe. Thinking about what happened today. The wedding had been beautiful, finally seeing M. Shue and Ms Pillsburry seal their love after all these years of struggling was truly amazing. But it also reminded her that it should have been her. She and Finn were supposed to be the ones getting married and finally getting their happy ending... She couldn't help but be sad. It had been a few months since he put her on that train on their wedding-that-didn't-happen day, and she had tried to move on really hard. Telling Kurt she was over Finn, that she wasn't sad anymore but at night when everything was silent you could still hear her silent sobs. She had even tried to move on with Brody, but it didn't really work. Sure it had taken her mind off of things for awhile, but once she was alone it all came back full force. So she had ended it. She couldn't give him what he wanted when her heart still belonged to one Finn Hudson.

Speaking of the Devil. He was looking so good today. He had a scruff and sported a tux that made him look even sexier than normal. He'd lost some weight too. She had spent a lot of time watching him during the wedding and at one point he had felt her gaze on him and had made eye contact for a minute. It had been like time had frozen for a while, like they were the only ones in the room. But then he'd broken eye contact abruptly and hadn't tried to talk to her for the entire festivity. Like she was a stranger. Like she was the one who had hurt him ! He was the one to tell her to freaking surrender ! She couldn't hold on to him indefinitely when he clearly didn't want her anymore. So what if she had been the one actually pronounce their official break up ? He hadn't tried to contact her for 4 months and when he came back he just decided to leave her again without even saying goodbye. In the middle of the night. Like a coward.

But she realized by seeing him today that even if she was heartbroken and tried to convince herself that she wasn't in love with him anymore, the fact of the matter was that she did still love him with all her heart and that couldn't let go even if she wanted to. And she knew from various people, including his mom, that he couldn't let go either. He kept asking about her to anyone who might have been in contact with her.

She was brought back to reality when she heard a soft knock on her hotel room door. She thought it might Kurt who wanted to stay with her because he'd had a fight with Blaine so she opened immediately without checking who was there.  
You can imagine her surprise when she found Finn standing there his tie long gone and an exhausted look on his face. He looked like he had been thinking a lot too.

* * *

"H-hey", he said quietly

"Hi, w-what are you doing here ?"

"hum, I just... I needed to see you", he replied not too sure of himself

"Why ?" she said in an even tone

"The no talking at all is killing me Rach..."

"Well I wasn't the one to set up this rule, remember ?"

"Yeah I know it was all me but... It's just that when I understood that you were crying over Brody I didn't know what to do with myself... I was hurt", his gaze falling on the ground, not daring to say this to her face.

"I think you should come in, nobody needs to here this conversation...", she stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

He entered the room and just stood there awkwardly not really feeling in his place. She came to stand in front of him and tried to catch his eyes.

"Finn, that night when you found me in the hallway, you immediately jumped to conclusions... I just went with it." she said a little ashamed

"What are you saying ?", hope was reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm saying that I wasn't crying over Brody per say."

"Why were you crying then ?"

She didn't answer him right away, she went to sit on the foot of the bed, patting the space beside her for Finn to sit on. He sat too and looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"I was initially crying over you... I just, I was sitting in the crowd watching the play and then 'You're the One That I Want' started and I just kept imagining us singing it. I couldn't take it so I just went to the bathroom and tried to call Brody so he could take my mind off of everything...", when she said that, pain painted on Finn's face. "... He didn't answer. But my dance teacher and worst enemy Cassie did. She answered his phone a 11pm ! He had slept with her while saying that he wanted to be with me ! And she just rubbed it in my face, saying that that she would always be better than me, that I basically was a failure. I just felt betrayed and alone like I belonged nowhere. Not in New York, not in Lima, nowhere. And I knew I couldn't turn to you because we'd broke up." She had tears in her eyes at the end of her monologue. She was so lost in her story that she hadn't notice that Finn had taken her hands in his, showing her support.

"So you're not with Brody ?" he said, hope crinkled in his eyes.

"No... I tried but he just doesn't compare to you." she wasn't looking at him. He put his hand under her chin to trying to catch her eyes.

"Rach... You need to remember that no matter what happens between us, I'll always be there for you. Before being a couple we were best friends. This doesn't need to go away because we're not together anymore."

"I know Finn but it's just too hard to be around you and not be able to really BE with you." she fixed her eyes on his, trying to make him understand.

"I know trust me I know. I'm having a hard time right now." He said with a little smile in the corner of his lips.

She smiled at him sweetly. " You know I still love, Rach, right ?" He looked at her with concern

"I wasn't sure ..." she said, lowering her head

"Well I still love you. With all my heart. Forever."

They looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Her hands were still in his.

"You know I do too..." he smile again. Comforting her with his eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute or two just thinking about what happens next. Then Rachel lifted her gaze back to his and said sweetly and quietly,

"Finn ... Would you mind giving me a hug ?" Her eyes were actually pleading. Feeling like he could breathe again, Finn moved further up the bed, rested his back against the head of the bed and motioned for her to come to him. She complied immediately and in an instant she was in his arms, her head in the crook of his head, arms circling his torso. While his left arm was holding her around her waist and his right arm was resting on her thigh. His head on hers. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and whispered,

"I missed you baby..."

"Come back to New York with me Finn, please ", she begged lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "I can't live without you, it's killing me. I've been nothing a ghost without you around. I need you like I need air. Please Finn, please"

"I actually applied to NYU for next September... I came here tonight to tell you about it."

"What ! Oh my God Finn what did they say ?" she jumped on her knees asking this

"Well... They offered me a full ride to study to be a teacher. Taking over Mr Shue in Glee Club made me realize that that's what I want to do, inspiring kids. Making them believe in their dreams, like he did with all of us..."

"Finn that's wonderful ! I knew you'd find your dream eventually ! You're going to make a wonderful teacher !" She jumped on him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before snuggling back into his arms.

"So does that mean you're coming to New York with me ?" she said hopefully "Like now ?"

"It means I have a train ticket to NYC for the day after tomorrow. I'll find a job there for the next few months before starting school." he said, "though I do think I need to find a place to stay , you wouldn't happen to know of somebody who's looking for a roommate, would you ?"

She jumped on her knees all over again, "Oh my God Finn You'll come live with Kurt and I and we can be together again !" she was so excited he found it difficult not to jump everywhere with her.

"Are asking your ex-boyfriend to move in with you Rach ?" He said smirking.

"God Finn we both know that not being together crap is bullshit ! We belong together, we're tethered, remember ?"

He found her cute when she cursed because it felt so out of character, "Yeah baby, Forever yours, Faithfully."

With they fell into bed together, kissing each other passionately and making up for lost time. One thing was for sure, no matter what came their way in the future, they'd work on it together. Breaking up didn't really work with them. Because of the tether...

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this :)

Reviews are always appreciated I want to know what you thought !

Byee ;)


End file.
